doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Doraemon films and specials
This list of Doraemon films features both feature length and short films (movies) based on the manga and anime series, Doraemon. It also features a list of specials that are not included in the regular episode numbering. Since 1980, all of these films to date have been released by Toho and have become the 11th highest grossing animated franchise & the highest grossing anime franchise by a combination domestic and international release, and having surpassed Godzilla as the highest-grossing film franchise in Japan. Feature films Short films/specials These short films were usually shown alongside the feature-length movies above. The specials were usually aired on TV and aren't included in the regular episode numbering. * What Am I for Momotaro (ぼく、桃太郎のなんなのさ) - 1981 * In A Thrilling, Solar Car (トキメキソーラーくるまによん) - 1992 * The Sun Is Our Friend: Hold Out, the Soraemon! (太陽はともだち・がんばれ!ソラえもん号) - 1993 * 2112: The Birth of Doraemon (2112年ドラえもん誕生) - 1995 * Doraemon Comes Back (帰ってきたドラえもん) - 1998 * Doraemon: Nobita's the Night Before a Wedding (のび太の結婚前夜) - 1999 * A Grandmother's Recollections (おばあちゃんの思い出) - 2000 * Do Your Best! Gian!! (Good Luck! Gian!!) (がんばれ!ジャイアン!!) - 2001 * The Day When I Was Born (ぼくの生まれた日) - 2002 * Doraemon's 25th Anniversary (ドラえもんアニバーサリー25) - 2004 * Doraemon 3D Short Movies (ドラえもん３Ｄショートムービー) * Doraemon: Ken-chan's Adventure (ドラえもん ケンちゃんの冒険) - 1981 * Doraemon Meets Ninja Hattori (82お正月だよ！ドラえもん・怪物くん・忍者ハットリくん) - 1982 * Doraemon: Europe Rail Travel (藤子不二雄スペシャル ドラえもん・ヨーロッパ鉄道の旅) - 1983 * Doraemon: Nobita to Mirai Note (ドラえもん のび太と未来ノート) - 1994 * Early English with Doraemon (ドラえもん英語敎室) - 1988 Dorami-chan films * Mini-Dora SOS!! (ミニドラSOS!!) - 1989 * Wow, The Kid Gang of Bandits (アララ少年山賊団!) - 1991 * Dorami-chan: Hello, Dynosis Kids!! (ハロー恐竜キッズ!!) - 1993 * A Blue Straw Hat (ドラミちゃん 青いストローハット) - 1994 Dorami-chan and Doraemons films * Dorami & Doraemons: Robot School's Seven Mysteries (ロボット学校七不思議!?) - 1996 * Space Land's Critical Event (宇宙ランド危機イッパツ!) - 2001 The Doraemons films *''The Puzzling Challenge Letter of the Mysterious Thief Dorapan'' (怪盗ドラパン謎の挑戦状!) - 1997 *''The Great Operating of Springing Insects!'' (ムシムシぴょんぴょん大作戦!) - 1998 *''Funny Candy of Okashinana!?'' (おかしなお菓子なオカシナナ!?) - 1999 *''Doki Doki Wildcat Engine'' (ドキドキ機関車大爆走) - 2000 *''Goal! Goal! Goal!!'' (ゴール!ゴール!ゴール!!) - 2002 F Theater The following short films have been shown or are been screened at the Fujiko F. Fujio theater (Fシアター) in Japan: *''Doraemon and Perman Close Call!?'' (ドラえもん＆パーマン危機一髪!?) *''Pokonyan & Doraemon: Here pure cat in Pompoko Nyan!?'' (ポコニャン＆ドラえもん 『ポンポコニャンで ここほれニャンニャン！？』) *''Susume Roboketto & Doraemon: Decisive Battle! Tornado Castle on the Cloud'' (すすめロボケット&ドラえもん 『「決戦！雲の上の竜巻城』) *''Doraemon & Chimpui: Eli-sama's gift of gifts for love"'' (ドラえもん&チンプイ 『エリ様 愛のプレゼント大作戦』) *''Kiteretsu Encyclopedia & Doraemon: Korosuke's First Approach'' (キテレツ大百科＆ドラえもん 『コロ助のはじめてのおつかい』) *''21 Emon & Doraemon: Welcome to Hotel Tsunesha'' (21エモン&ドラえもん ようこそ!ホテルつづれ屋へ) *''Umeboshi Denka & Doraemon: Papparopan's SuperPappa!'' (ウメ星デンカ＆ドラえもん 『パンパロパンの スッパッパ！』) One of the F Theater short film were made it into television. Trivia * All of the Doraemon's movies are always contains Nobita's name on the title except "Stand by Me Doraemon" and it's sequel because Nobita is one of the main character has bigger role than other main characters and also he is one of the main character who create the idea and adventures with Doraemon. * There wasn't feature film released in 2005 due of renewal anime series. * 2014 and 2020 are the year where there were 2 feature films released in the same year * Most of Short film are released during 1979 anime. * Several 1979 feature films were remade into 2005 feature films such as Nobita's Dinosaur. en:List of Doraemon feature films es:Lista de películas de Doraemon ja:映画 th:โดราเอมอน เดอะมูฟวี่ vi:Danh sách các phim dài trong Doraemon zh:哆啦A夢動畫電影 Category:Movies Category:Short films